<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft!Michael x witch!reader by pastelcolouredrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856129">Soft!Michael x witch!reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolouredrain/pseuds/pastelcolouredrain'>pastelcolouredrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolouredrain/pseuds/pastelcolouredrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get to Michael before he gets hit by a car?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft!Michael x witch!reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this short story for a request I got! I had some trouble writing Michael, since he's so different from outpost!Michael. But I tried my best and I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Michael left the house, you hear the engine of the car starting. If you wanted to get there in time, you had to hurry.<br/>
Time seemed to slow down for a moment as you started to run. The car started driving and you jumped. You could feel the car rushing past you as you fell down on top of Michael. For a moment, you looked at Michael. He looked shocked, tears still on his cheeks from the fight he had with his grandma earlier. "Sorry." you said as you got up. You held out your hand to help Michael get up too. He was hesitant for a moment, then took your hand and got up. You looked in the direction of the car to make sure it wasn't coming back.<br/>
"Who are you?" Michael asked. "My name is Y/N," You looked at him. He looked so different from the Michael you had met at the Outpost. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red from crying and tears were still on his cheeks. You put a hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away with your thumb. "And you're Michael, right?"<br/>
"Yes," he looked confused. "How do you know my name?"<br/>
"That's a long story," you smile at him trying to make him feel more comfortable. "Why don't we go inside, maybe have a drink and I'll explain everything." Michael agreed and started walking towards what you know as the Murder House. You follow him, but as soon as you get closer to the house, you slow down a bit. The energy around the house was overwhelming. All the souls that had lost their lives here, you could sense them. For a moment you doubted if you wanted to go in, but you hesitantly stepped over the doorstep anyways. The energy seemed to be getting even stronger as you stepped inside. It made you feel dizzy and you almost fell over, if it wasn't for Michael who catched you. "Thank you." You hold onto Michael as you walk into the kitchen of the house and sit down.<br/>
You take a deep breath once you sit down and close your eyes for a moment. You could feel Michael's hand holding yours and you opened your eyes again to see him looking worried. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"I'll be fine. The energy here is just really overwhelming. How many people died here?"<br/>
"34." Michael tells you, the way he says it makes it sound like it's nothing. "34." You repeat. There's a moment of silence before Michael lets go of your hands. "You shouldn't have saved me," he looks at you. "I'm a monster." This time you take his hands and you look into his eyes. "No Michael, you are destined to do great things. I'm from the future, I've seen what you are capable of," Michael looked at you confused as you told him you were from the future. "I'm a witch," you explain. "There aren't many witches that are capable of traveling back in time but I saw one of my sisters do it and so I practiced, so that I could go back in time to this moment and save you. I know it's all very hard to understand right now, but you are special Michael. There's people out there who worship you. You, Michael, are the antichrist." Michael still looked a bit confused, but there was also a slight smile on his face. Maybe now he had a reason to accept himself, knowing that there were people who were waiting for him, knowing that he had a purpose and that he was going to change the world.<br/>
That night, you decided to stay in the house. Because you wanted to make sure he was okay, you stayed in the same room. Not long after you had both fallen asleep, you woke up from footsteps coming into the room. You opened your eyes, noticing Michael was also awake. He was looking at you and before you could even see who it was that was walking towards the both of you, flames appeared behind Michael. "She was trying to kill me." You looked at the flames, seeing the reflection of a knife and who was holding it. Vivien, Michael's mother. "I know," You whispered and watched as the flames disappeared again. "But I will stay by your side." He smiled, then moved closer and gently kissed you. You were surprised, but certainly didn't mind it. It was such a sweet and gentle kiss, after having been with Michael in the Outpost, you did not expect a kiss like that. As you pulled away, you laid down on his chest. You looked up at him. "I know a place where you can learn how to control your powers and become stronger." You whispered, then stroked his cheek and kissed him again.  "Tomorrow, we'll leave for Hawthorne."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>